


Danced the line

by KatyaDarlink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary jason grace, Queerplatonic Relationships, Supportive Reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: Nonbinary Jason Grace
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Danced the line

Jason grace has always danced the line between going against the grain and with it. (Between doing what was expected of him and forging his own path) Like chosing to be in the 5th cohort, or when he's on top of his fighting technique, when he uses a well placed 'fuck' in his Senate speech, when he follows the rules of the cohort and shows up on time. Give and take, push and pull, between the two boundaries of acceptable and deviant.

He notices in the way that when singing he always wanted to go higher, and had no interest in roaming the rumbly bass tones, the way that certain untold rules didnt fit. There is a comfort in being able to unleash and see how well he really measures up in battle, but doesn't understand why making rounds in the med wing, or simply connecting with his team isn't what "a son of Jupiter is supposed to do."

He feels comfortable enough...

But when it comes to him it's clear, that the subtle feelings he's had over the years add up and mean something. He's noticed he's a little different and now he knows how, and has a word for it.

He tells Reyna. They've been close for years; no one knows him better, and he trusts no one more.

"I'm okay with being seen as a guy, but that's not all I am. It's not quite the full truth. Sometimes," he pauses and bites his lip, how to put it into words?

"Nonbinary," he says and it fills up the space. Reyna looks at him intently as to understand, and when their eyes meet her mouth softens.

"Sometimes who I am fits with the whole 'guy' business and sometimes it doesn't. It doesn't really matter because I always feel the same."

She asks him if there's anything she can do, and he returns the question with a smile and a soft shake of the head.

And from that point onward, when Reyna talks about him or points out something he does, it doesn't sound any different to his ears, but knowing that she understands never fails to warm his heart.


End file.
